Jertricia on the go
by ihavetoomanyfandoms
Summary: Jerome and Patricia are finally dating. Everything was fine till one day a man came up and ruined their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first story ever here in FanFic. Reviews are appreciated AND sorry for the wrong grammars. I didn't have the time to correct it for I am still working on my Jara story. Hope you like this. **

**SibunaEds123: Anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: SibunaEds123 doesn't own Amber but I own her.**

**Amber: (blushes) That's so sweet.**

**SibunaEds123: Guys, please hurry up. There's no time for romance.**

**Amber: Well, she doesn't own Jerome even though she wants to.**

**SibunaEds123: AMBER! It was a secret. (looks at Amber)**

**Amber: Ooops. Sorry. (walks out of the scene with Alfie)**

**(Fabian walks in)**

**Fabian: She doesn't own House of Anubis and us. (grins at me)**

**SibunaEds123: Well thanks Fabian. You may go now.**

Jerome's POV

It's been weeks now and I still can't believe that we're dating. We've been friends since kindergarten. She's the best girl friend in the world. Truth to be told, I saw this coming. Me and her. Well, she's not my type of girl yet there's something with her that I really like. She's cool and I love her different streaks in the hair. She's funny. Maybe that's why I love her company. I still can't forget the day we kissed.

"_Patricia?" I leaned towards her. She looks so beautiful. She's wearing a dress and it's the first time in my life I saw her as a true woman. She looked at me and said, "What?"_

_We were on the tree nearest to the pond. She asked me if I want to go out and escaped the romance in the air. I said yes and she dragged me to this beautiful place leaving Fabian and Nina dancing for they have been elected as the Prom King and Queen._

"_Jerome?" Patricia was still looking at me. Oh Shoot! How long have I been absent-minded? I pulled myself together again and leaned closer._

"_I've got something to tell you."_

"_I figured that one out. What's wrong with you Clarke?" Her face was only inches away from mine. All this time, I was staring at her lips. Not knowing that I did so, I kissed her and pushed her to the ground. I put my both hands to the ground and kissed her more. What was more shocking was that Patricia doesn't even mind and she was kissing me back._

_She put her hands around my neck and stroked my hair. I stopped and looked at her._

"_Wow." Her face was expressionless. Uh-oh. This doesn't seem good._

"_Patricia, I have something to ask you."_

"_First, you said you wanna tell me something. You kissed me. Now, you're saying you wanna ask something? What are you going to do? Rape me?" She stood up. I stood up too and held her hand._

"_Listen Patricia. I've been thinking about this lately. I'm sure now. I love you."_

_We stared at each other for how many seconds. The silence was so unusual. I felt the tension in the air. We can hear the water, the frogs croaking and the birds tweeting._

_I heard something like "I love you too." I noticed that Patricia's lips moved._

"_Did you say something?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I love you too." Not giving me a chance to scream YES and jump for Joy, she pulled me closer and kissed me. This time, I saw sparks. I know she can see sparks too. I can feel myself smiling and.._

"Jerome to earth! Jerome!" Alfie slammed the pillow on my face.

"What?" I shot him my deadly look.

"Someone's looking for you." He sat in my side and looked at me for I was dumbfounded.

"Me? Who?"I jumped then looked at Alfie who was smiling. "And why are you smiling?" I slammed the pillow on his face for revenge. He laughed and said, "Amber and I are official."

"Congrats mate!" I'm so happy for him. He has been addicted with Amber Millington, the blonde, who turned out to be smart, since heaven knows.

"Thanks. And about your question, it's Patricia." When I heard the word, I dashed throughout the room and found her smirking at me.

"What?" I approached her and laughed.

"Nothing." I held her hand and squeezed it.

"Cmon. You're better than that."

She laughed and said, "You're still on your jammies Jerome."

Then, I realized she was right. I was so excited to see her that I didn't even change my clothes. No one knows that I still wear jammies except for Alfie. I turned my back at her and walked towards and room when she said, "Hey. Don't change. It's cute."

I looked at her and she was smiling at me. I can't help to smile back and approached her again.

"What did you say? I'm cute?" I teased her and led her to the sofa. We sat down.

"No I didn't." She pushed me playfully. That made me laugh more and that also made me kiss her in front of our friends who were busy with their own works. "I said you're outfit is cute. Not you."

"It's still the same." I winked at her.

"Yeah right." She stuck her tongue out that made me remember the things we have done when we we're children.

"Stop that." I said with a serious tone.

"Stop what?"

"Making me fall inlove with you more."

She blushed and she was hiding her face with her hair.

"What are you doing?" I laughed and put her hair to the sides.

"No." She was putting her hair again to her face.

"Cmon Pat, Cmon!" She laughed and said No again.

Fabian and Nina looked at us. They were smiling.

"What's with the smile Martin?" Yes, I call her Martin. No she doesn't mind for she is so kind. Throughout the months, we became closer due to this mystery which is a long story so don't let me tell you the story because you'll just end up sleeping. **Maybe.**

"Nothing. It's just you two are so compatible!"

"I agree." Fabian seconded her girlfriend.

"Yeah, you're so cute together." Amber walked to the room holding shopping bags. "Thanks, you lot." I smiled. Now, I don't mind being cheesy and romantic in front of everyone. I'm going to let them see the two sides of me.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause Pat you're amazing just the way you are." She smiled and the people around us laughed and joined with me except Patricia who was still smiling at me.

"And when you smile, MY whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause Pat you're amazing just the way you are." I kissed her hand and that earned me a "That's so sweet!" from Amber and Nina, "Ayeeeee!" from Fabian and Alfie and "Awwwwww." From Mara, laugh from Mick and a wider smile from Patricia.

"If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same." I danced in front of them being myself. Being a dork. They were laughing and Alfie joined my dancing. We were having fun and I'm making my girlfriend feel special at the same time.

We stopped dancing and I finished the song with "Cause Trish you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeaaaaaah!" I attended a singing lesson few years back so I don't have any trouble with my voice.

They clapped and cheered. I bowed and approached Patricia. I held her hand and let her stand up.

"I love you. I love You Patricia. I love you Pat. I love Tricia. I love you Patricia Williamson! I just love you." They, even the boys, let out an "Awww!"

"Now that's a first!" Amber approached them and said, "I'm really happy for you two." We smiled at her and she said, "I'm going upstairs. I'll just put these there." She ran and the others were still looking at us.

"Whaaaat?" I asked them.

"Kiss!" Mara said and they all followed suit.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss!" They said in unison.

"Well .." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Patricia for help.

She just smiled and placed her lips to mine. Sparks. That's what I can see. I can also hear them cheering.

The only thing that broke us apart is when Amber went back to the room, panting, and said, "Mr. Jason Winkler is here and he's looking for you Patricia." All of us looked at each other nervously . "And why are you still on your jammies Jerome?" She added looking at me with curiosity.

**[A/N] Uh-oh, what will happen to Jertricia now that Jason is back? And why is Jerome still wearing his jammies? Hahaha! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for I didn't upload the story immediately. I logged off immediately. Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. :-D**

**Jerome: I heard you want to own me?**

**SibunaEds123: Who said so?**

**Jerome: Amber.**

**SibunaEds123: You weren't here when she said that!**

**Jerome: She told me personally.**

**SibunaEds123: Great. (roll eyes)**

**Jerome: Want me to do the disclaimer? (smiles)**

**SibunaEds123: Sure Jerome. Go. (melts)**

**Jerome: She doesn't own House of Anubis and us especially Patricia, cause I own her. (looks at me but I already turned my back at him.)**

Amber's POV

I was still looking at Jerome's pajamas. He's wearing his SpongeBob jammies. I let out a small "Wow." I never thought that he still... Well never mind.

"Jason Winkler?" I heard Mick asking me and he stood up.

"Yes Mick."

"What did he say?" Nina approached me.

"He just said he needs to talk with Patricia. I don't know what about." I told them and sat down beside Alfie who was wearing the same expression as everyone else.

"I'm going." Jerome said and let go of Patricia's hand but he was stopped by Patricia who said, "No Jerome. I'll go." She turned the door knob and went out.

"I thought you're going upstairs?" Fabian asked.

"Yes and someone threw a rock at my window. So, I checked out who it was and I found him. When he saw me and said, "Where's Patricia? I want to talk to her." That's why I ran downstairs." I explained to them.

"We need to go after them." Mara said and looked at each one of us.

"I've been thinking about the same thing. What's your reason?" Jerome asked and all of us stared at Mara who answered, "Mr. Winkler likes Patricia very much."

My jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jerome: Hey sorry about the Chapter 2's disclaimer.**

**SibunaEds123: Never mind that Jerome. (grins)**

**Jerome: It's just that ..**

**SibunaEds123: Hey! I said never mind. I already moved on. I'm now inlove with Eugene Michael Simon! (grins)**

**Jerome: (laughs) That's good for you! Well, she doesn't own House of Anubis and us especially me for Patricia owns me.**

**Fabian: And Nina for I own her! (grins)**

**Mick: And Mara for I own her too! (grins)**

**Alfie: And –**

**Jerome: Alfie, you had your chance before, now go!**

**SibunaEds123: Can we move on with the story now?**

**Jerome: No wait! But she thinks she owns Eugene Michael Simon, the most handsome man in the world.**

**SibunaEds123: (throws pillow at Jerome) Out!**

_Mara's POV_

All of them are looking at me in disbelief.

"What?" Nina asked me.

"Well you heard me. Patricia told me about that." It was true. 2 weeks after the prom, Patricia confessed that Mr. Winkler was bugging her and told her he likes her very much.

I heard the door opened and closed again. I realized Jerome wasn't in the room anymore. All of us thought about the same thing. We should follow him.

_Patricia's POV_

"I'm really sorry Patricia! I was blinded by immortality." He was kneeling and looking at me.

"Stand up Jason! And I told you I liked you! LIKED! And I'm with Jerome now!" I turned my back and was starting to walk when he held my hand and turned me around. I was about to shout at him when he put his lips to mine.

_Jerome's POV_

I have to find them. I have to find _him_. I heard something behind the bushes so I ran towards there. What I saw froze me. Patricia and Jason. They're kissing. I pulled Jason back and punched him in the face.

"What are you doing? Why did you kiss my girlfriend?" I punched him again and again. I was furious. I decided not to stop for I want him to be hurt. I want him to feel what I felt when I saw them snogging.

I can hear my friends yelling. I don't care about the world now. All I really want is to kill this guy with my punches. His nose was bleeding now. Someone touched my shoulder. I stopped punching Mr. Winkler whom I didn't give the chance to fight back. I turned around and saw Patricia.

"Jerome." She said in a low voice.

I stood up and I was about to walk when she said, "I'm sorry. I .."

"YOU KNOW HOW I WILL REACT TO THIS! YOU KNOW HOW I WAS HURT BY THE PREVIOUS ONE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I shouted at her and all of my friends were looking at us now.

Patricia was crying in front of me. I was just staring at her absentmindedly. Mara, Amber and Nina patted Patricia's back while Alfie and Fabian tried to calm me down. Mick was trying to carry Jason who was unconscious.

"I have to go." I turned my back then walked. I can feel my tears now. I just can't stand this pain. When I finally reached our room, I lay in my bed. I was looking at the ceiling.

Tears were still pouring. No matter how hard I tried to stop myself from doing so, I still cried. The pain was new to me. I punched the wall again and again. I can feel that wounds have formed but still I didn't care.

I heard the door opened then I saw Mara and Fabian entering the room.

"Jerome. Stop." Fabian held my clenched fist. "Stop it." He let go of my hand and looked at me sincerely. I can still feel the tears. I looked at my fist. It's bleeding now.

"Jerome." I looked at Mara. I hugged her and said, "Mara. It's very painful." I put my head to her shoulder and cried.

**[A/N] I so love Jerome and I will never ever forgive myself for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SibunaEds123: Where's Jerome?**

**Mara: Still at his room crying.**

**SibunaEds123: Wow. I never thought... Never mind. Mara, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Mara: Of course. She doesn't own House of Anubis and us especially Mick. He's mine. (smiles and blushes)**

**SibunaEds123: Thanks. (Fakes a smile for I was guilty making Jerome cry)**

_**Alfie's POV**_

I never saw my best friend like this. He never cried and sulked. It was new to me. The Jerome I knew would just be angry yet there he is, crying at his bed and punching the wall again and again.

"Jerome. Mate." I stopped his fist from hitting the wall. He looked at me. His eyes were so deep and tears were still flowing from his eyes.

He stood up and went to the window. "Mate. I just can't handle the pain." He looked at me.

"I know mate."

"It really hurts." He hid his face with his hands. For the first time in my life, I saw Jerome Clarke sobbing. I immediately patted his back.

"Where is she?" He asked me and I answered, "Her room."

_**Nina's POV**_

"Hey Patricia. Stop crying now. Everything's going to be alright." I comforted her.

I never saw Patricia cried. The Patricia I know was not here anymore. This girl crying in front of me was very new to me. Amber and Mara were on her sides, patting her back.

"He really loves you Patricia. Everything will be fine." Amber said while stroking his hair. "Just give him time."

"But I didn't kiss him! He kissed me for Pete's sake!" Patricia said and cried even more.

"We know Patricia and we believe you." I reassured her.

"But he doesn't."

"Yes I really don't." I heard Jerome saying. He was standing at the door. Amber, Mara and I have the same idea. We immediately took off and leave them alone.

_**Patricia's POV**_

Amber, Mara and Nina left us. Jerome was still looking at me.

"Dyou really love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do Jerome." He approached me and looked down for I was sitting in my bed and he was just standing up.

"Tell me the truth. D'you have a relationship with him?"

I froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I know. When I was using your account, I saw his message. Don't lie to me."

I looked at him for the first time and saw him crying. I can feel pain in my heart. I can't stand seeing him like this.

"Yes. We had. That's why I told him to meet me behind the bushes so we'll have a formal breakup." I cried even more.

"Since when?"

"Before ours."

"You tricked me all this time. How could you?" I saw pain in his face. All I want to do is to tell him he was the one I love.

"Jer-"

"We're done." He left me. That's it. We're done. I can feel the world shrinking.

"Jerome."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll stop in this chapter. Just give me your ideas for the next chapter. I'm running out of it. Hahaha!**

**SibunaEds123: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Jerome: I will.**

**SibunaEds123: Oh, hey there Jerome! Are you ok-**

**Jerome: I'm okay now don't worry. [smiles and touches my shoulder]**

**SibunaEds123: [melts] Good to know!**

**Jerome: She doesn't own House of Anubis and any of us. Yet, she owns the username SibunaEds123 and a picture of me. She thinks I'm sexaayyy and - **

**SibunaEds123: I see you're back to yourself again eh? [Throws pillow at him] OUT!**

_Fabian's POV_

Months passed and Jerome was back to himself now. He's the old prankster dude, not taking things seriously. Maybe this is better, right? I mean, it's better than seeing him hurt.

"What do you think?" Nina asked me after Jerome, who was laughing very hard, threw a ball to Alfie.

"Progress. He moved on now. I'm glad."

"Me too." She grinned. I really love this girl. Ever since she came to this house, I always wake up in the morning earlier than I am used to so I can just fix myself for her. I never felt this way before. She was the apple to my pie. The straw to my berry. Oh. What am I thinking? I rubbed my head and she looked at me, confused.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. No." I reassured her. I stood up, went to my room, grabbed my guitar and went back to where Nina is.

"Wanna hear a song?" I winked at her while fixing my guitar. She smiled and said, "Yeah. I would love to."

"Cause I've had the time of my life. And I've never felt this way before. And I swear this is true. And I owe it all to you." I was circling her. We're the only persons in the living room. She stared at me with her beautiful eyes and said nothing. She was nodding her head as if moving to the beat.

"So I'm telling you something, this could be love." I kissed her at the cheek and she blushed. I was about kiss her again when Amber walked in with Mara. They looked at us and Mara said, "Did we disturb something?"

"Nope." Nina laughed and so did I.

"You guys are following Jertricia's path!" Amber sat beside me and smiled. "Just tell me Nina that you don't have a relationship with Mr. Sweet."

"I was thinking about that but I turned down his offer." Nina answered seriously.

"Seriously?" Amber suddenly stood up and looked at her in disbelief.

"Nah." Her expression made me laugh.

Amber sat again and laughed.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Sure. Coming." I heard Mara said. We turned to Mara who was talking to someone over the phone. "I'm coming Mick, okay?" She immediately took after the last sentence.

"What's with them?" I asked Nina.

She turned to me and said, "Maybe it was just a date."

"Yes. A very special romantic date." We both looked at Amber for an explanation. "Mick said it's their anniversary."

"But it's still not their anniversary. Tomorrow is." I turned to Nina who was giggling now.

"I know right. Mick is so helpless." Amber flipped the page of the magazine she was reading.

Jerome and Alfie were now back on the room. Patricia, who was obviously listening to her Ipod, said something like, "Tell me if I take your breath away."

"You did." Jerome muttered in a low voice. All of us who were in the room, including Patricia, looked at him.

**[A/N] Sorry with the songs. I just love it. Hahaha! Remember to give me your ideas, okay? Thanks lot! And hey, if you don't know the Twitter accounts of the cast of HOA, just tell me, I'll give you the links. SIBUNA. [Covers my right eye with my right hand] **


End file.
